


Sugar & Spice and 'Oh, that's nice!'

by Claireabellalou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Cake Smut, Daisy chains, F/M, Nakedness, Theo turns of age, There's herbs in the cake, buttercup crowns, christening a cottage, if you know what i mean, sheer dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireabellalou/pseuds/Claireabellalou
Summary: Theo/Luna excerpt from SGNAG that works as a stand alone piece.All the lemony goodness.Theo and Luna finally get the chance to sped some quality time together on the 17th anniversary of his birth. Involves cake made with Luna's herb garden and a new, un-christened couch.Obviously Rated MSpoiler - slight implication that Theo/Hermione are related.





	Sugar & Spice and 'Oh, that's nice!'

Draco apparated them both to a very rural location in Hampshire, close to the edge of New Forest. “We have to walk from here, there are wards in place.”

It took thirty-five minutes of walking through lightly forested grounds to finally come to what Draco had been wanting Theo to see and when they got there it didn't disappoint, though Theo barely noticed the structurally sound and rather beautiful cottage that stood before them because, in front of that stood a blonde witch, his favourite witch. She was wearing a sheer white dress, her hair flowed down her back in perfect waves and was held in place with a crown made of buttercup flowers that matched the yellow cake in her hands perfectly. He was mesmerised.

 

Theo stood frozen in place as he stared at the beautiful witch before him. Her golden hair was billowing in the wind and his fingers twitched with need to bury themselves in her thick tresses. He bit his lower lip as he took in her form. She was naked under the sheer dress and though the cake in her hands hid most of her modesty he could still make out the swell of her pert breasts and the curve of her thighs under the fabric. She was a vision of pure beauty and he was addicted to her.

Within seconds he had her in his arms, the cake passed off to Draco who stood awkwardly not knowing what to do or where to look as Theo buried his nose in Luna’s hair and inhaled her familiar scent all over again. She smelled like rain on a crisp autumn day, of earth that clung into her nail beds after tending to her plants and of honey for no reason he had ever figured out “Luna” he called softly as his hands met her soft form.  
Theo felt Luna’s arm reach around his neck as she let him weave himself into her, her fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck, her nails scratching lightly at his scalp as he kissed her temple. “I've missed you,” she heard him say though it was muffled into her hair, she smiled in reply and whispered “Happy Birthday Theodore.”

Theo pulled back enough so that they were nose to nose now, he took in her innocent smile as he stared at her, first he wondered how she knew it was his birthday - a fact he had never relayed to her before - before he dismissed that thought almost immediately. She was Luna. Of course she knew it was his birthday. “I'm glad you're here,” he said before he kissed her nose. 

Luna beamed up at her wizard with pride etched in her smile “I'm glad to see you're feeling the better. The Nargles told me what happened of course. I wish I could have helped.”

“You're helping now baby.”

“Are you hurt?”

“Yes, but I'll be okay. I promise.”

“Okay.” Luna replied with a small smile.

“Did you really bake me a cake?” Theo asked with a grin.

“Of course, it's your birthday and besides, I hear they threw you a party without cake. What kind of party doesn't have cake?” She asked incredulously.

Before Luna knew what was happening Theo engulfed her in his arms once again. She relaxed in his embrace as if her time away from him had not caused stress and worry that it certainly had. As much as she was the picture of innocence, beauty and knowledge of the unknown she was still human and she still felt the gap their separations, no matter how brief, always left.

As she looked over Theo's shoulder she noticed Draco cutting the cake with his wand. Their gazes briefly met, her eyes twinkling at him and a smile tugging at her lips as he brought the cake to his mouth before taking a bite.

“Mmmm this is good.” She heard him say around a mouthful of cake. Luna smirked into Theo’s shoulder.

“Malfoy you better not be eating my cake!”

“Merlin Theo, I'm just having a slice you can't possibly eat the whole thing to yourselves anyway.” Draco said dismissively. 

“Watch us. Touch my cake again and you're a dead man.”

“You'd make your sister a widow?”

“No I'd make her fiancé-less you prick.”

“Whatever. Same thing.”

“If you say so. So are you going to tell me why we're here?”

“Are you going to stop mauling poor Luna?”

“Probably not. Is it making you uncomfortable?”

“Yes” Draco answered, “though let's be honest, it's not like I'm not used to it I'm just not usually stood at the sidelines like a gooseberry.”

Theo smirked in reply as he pulled away from Luna and instead took the witches hand. “Better?” He asked.

“Umm...not really.” Draco started. “Now I can see things I don't need nor want to see.” He admitted as he pointed towards Luna's attire.

“Shame, it’s a nice view.” Theo said with a laugh as he took the cake back from his friends grip before letting Luna use it to cover her modesty.

“Well what we actually came here for was the cottage, not that you bothered to even look at it.”

“What cottage?” Theo asked.

“The one right in front of you you idiot.”

Theo turned to stare at the building in front of him. It was huge, for a cottage. It was picturesque and stood around a field of sunflowers and then, beyond those, trees in all shapes and sizes that led into the woods. It was secluded and safe. The cottage itself was white with a brown roof, it had vines running up the sides and a large gated garden wrapped around the house. It was really beautiful.

“It's-it's nice” Theo eventually said. “Who's is it?”

“Mine. Well, mine and Hermione’s, it's a wedding present.”

“She'll love it mate.”

“I hope so.” Draco said, still staring at the aged building.

“July is the best month for starting new beginnings, the moon is always that little bit brighter which makes the stars shine harder. They say Asteria, the goddess of the stars, has the most influence over July.” Luna said with a bright smile as she gazed at their surroundings. Her eyes fell to a sign that read ‘Sunflower Walk’ “how very apt,” she said, “can we go inside?”

“Well I was going to give you a tour but I'm supposed to be meeting Hermione soon so I better get going, can you two be trusted to look after this place?”

“Are you seriously asking if you can trust your best friend?” Theo asked incredulously.

“What I meant to say,” Draco started, “was, can I trust you not to shag your girlfriend in my fucking bed?” He hissed at his friend.

Theo had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Any other requests?” He asked.

“Yes, stay away from the couch too.”

“So, no shagging in your bed or the couch, got it. Everywhere else is fair game.”

Draco groaned as he handed over the keys. “I'm going to regret this aren't I?”

“Probably.” Theo smirked.

“Whatever. Look, stay for a couple of days, I'll cover for you okay? You could probably do with some time away. The cupboards are full just don't burn the place down trying to cook.”

“Thanks mate.” Theo said as he let go of Luna's hand to pull Draco to a hug. “I'll see you in a few days then?”

Draco and Luna said their goodbyes to each other before he apparated away with a small pop.

“So, how long have I got you until you need to be home?” Theo asked as he turned back to Luna.

“My father is away for the next few days, he came upon a lead for a crumple-horned snorkack, I had wished to go with him but felt my presence here more necessary. I don't have to be back for a while.” Luna admitted with a smile.

“Just you and me for a couple of days?” He asked, his words laced with hope.

“Yes.” Luna answered with a smile.

“Shall we start with that tour then?”

“Some cake first, I think.” Luna said, that twinkle returning to her eyes.

They sat near the edge of the sunflower garden for the next hour as they ate their way through a good portion of the cake and soaked the sun’s rays. They lounged, made daisy chains for Theo to match Luna's buttercups and pointed out the shapes in the clouds until they physically couldn't eat more and rain had started to invade their haven.

“Sweet mother of Merlin this cake is beautiful, what did you make it out of, Amortentia?”  
Luna had blushed under his praise, her mouth twisting into a small smirk reminiscent of his own “just some herbs from my father's garden. I've been looking after the plants this year and this one seems to works well in cake.” She admitted.

“Well, if you want to make more I won't complain.” Theo said as he scooped up some frosting on his finger before wiping it across her lips and kissing her.

“Shall we go inside now? See what's so special about this couch?” Theo asked as he stood, waggling his eyebrows and pulling Luna and the cake with him. They brushed the grass off  
of their clothes as they made their way down the path towards the door.

With a quick twist of the keys and a flick of a wand the door was soon ajar just as the heavens opened further and thunder began to boom around the sky. They each hurried inside out of the humid July air eager to get away from the threatening rain. When they entered the cottage they walked into a dark room, they stood on the welcome mat, shaking their hair out and bouncing on their toes as they looked around for some form of light. Finding a switch near the door Luna turned on the main lights in what appeared to be a decent sized hallway, for a cottage.

It was then that Theo got a good look at his witch, having been in the garden surrounded by flowers, eating cake and lying under the rain with the sun setting and night creeping in he had forgotten all about his girlfriends sheer dress and the fact that she wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing underneath it but now she stood before him and, though it was sheer before and therefore still see through, now he could see everything. She might as well have been naked for all the good the dress did and actually it crossed his mind that it was probably more beneficial for her to be naked. So he told her as much.

Any other witch would probably have told him to get lost though, in all fairness, any other witch probably wouldn’t have turned up commando with just a thin piece of material to keep her modesty hidden but Luna, Luna was different. She just smiled that big beautiful smile that he loved so much and turned around for him to undo the zip before she was stood in front of him wearing nothing but her flower crown because she was Luna and of course she had never had shoes on to begin with.

“Your turn,” She said when the dress hit the mat on the floor and Theo didn’t hesitate a single second when Luna’s hands came to the buttons on his shirt. When her fingers brushed against the bare skin on his chest he felt the touch deep into his bones. The reaction caused goosebumps to rise up all over his skin and somehow she noticed because she reached down and placed a chaste kiss there that left his skin feeling burnt. 

Soon they were both very naked though Luna had left Theo’s daisy chain around his neck, telling him that an Earth Goddess, Rhea, had influenced the growth of the daisies and that since they had picked them they should be worn for a while longer to honour her. He didn’t question it, he didn’t care he was stood in his best friend’s house wearing nothing but a daisy chain around his neck when there was a thunderstorm outside he just picked the cake back-up, took a bite and walked down the hallway to the first door he could find. They were supposed to give themselves a tour of the place and he had a pretty good feeling that he would want, no, need to know where everything was over the next few days. Most specifically he wanted the couch. He could remember Draco saying something about the couch so he figured there was something special about it and was dying to find out what.

They found the couch after going through three other rooms first, there was a dining room with a quaint table and chairs set that looked perfectly at home in their forestry cottage, a kitchen that gave a rural country feel that was full of oaks, large open windows of the sunflower gardens and lots of plants. There was a spare, empty room that so far had no use other than the fireplace, Theo and Luna guessed was the come and go room since there was what appeared to be a bowl of floo powder on the mantel and then there was the living room. The living room was spacious and the decor gave it a warm feeling.Three walls were a light gray with one painted a lovely sunset orange. Bookshelves lined most of one wall while the other held shelves with pictures of Hermione, Draco and their families though there weren’t many in all. Upon that realisation Theo felt his lips turns down in momentary grief for his sister and best friend, they deserved to have a normal relationship, they deserved to be able to take pictures like any couple could though, in all fairness, it wasn’t like he and Luna had that either.

The frown didn’t last long as his train of thought was pushed aside as soon as the couch came into view and all of a sudden he could understand why it was so special to Draco. It was beautiful and clearly brand-new, it looked like it had never been sat on. The pair eyed it hungrily, it was so plush and looked so soft. Theo watched as Luna ran her hand over the material. It was a large four seater in a deep gray colour with orange cushions to match the one wall. He watched her fingers trail over the the raised fabric on the arm and how her fingers dug into the grooves between each of the ridges of woven material, he was mesmerised.

It wasn’t long before he had to sit on that couch and, whatever he had thought about watching Luna touch it was nothing to how it felt against himself. His skin sparked where it met the fabric as though he were receiving soft kisses to his bare flesh. It was far more enjoyable than any other couch had ever felt against his body before and then, out of nowhere, he felt the same fire he had felt in the hall. The one when Luna touched him and instantly he knew it was her. He pulled himself out of his thoughts enough to see her on her knees in front of him, her flower crown lopsided, her wet hair sticking to her shoulder but as beautiful as ever, if not more so. She had desire in her eyes and it fuelled the fire she had set deep within him. Her fingers were lazily tracing up his legs and he couldn’t contain himself as he watched her hunger grow.

He reached down carefully with a smile on his face and placed his thumb on her lips intent on feeling their fullness against his digit, though she scuppered that plan when she pulled it into her mouth and gently sucked on him, her eyes holding his in place.

Theo wasn’t sure what happened next or how, one second he was sat on the couch with his thumb in Luna’s mouth, staring deep into her eyes and the next she was pushed up on her knees and taking his cock between her lips and sucking hard. The lips that he thought had felt full and luscious before were now stretched thin around him and he couldn’t help but touch them and feel her as she sucked him harder and harder. Her tongue laved him up and down from the base to the tip and her teeth scraped lightly against the head as he grew harder than he ever imagined was possible. He was in his own nirvana as he felt Luna’s mouth squeeze him, his sense of touch heightened as she brought him closer to the edge and then he knew he couldn’t handle it anymore, he reached back down and lifted her chin up so she was facing him, forcing her to watch as she brought him to his own knees. She sucked, harder and harder and didn’t stop even when he warned he was close, her lips wrapped tighter around him as his orgasm approached and, when he finally came she swallowed him down holding him in her mouth until she was sure he was done.  
“I want more cake” Luna said when she stood, heading towards the kitchen where they had put what was left of Theo’s birthday cake. “Are you coming?” She asked as she danced away.

Theo, coming out of the momentary bliss she had blessed him with pulled himself from the couch only slightly reluctantly because, as much as he loved the sensations, he really could do with more cake. He reached the kitchen in time to see Luna licking her lips after a small bite and, forgoing the cake that sat on the side he decided the frosting on her mouth was much more delicious. He stepped close, his hands in hers and pulled her flush against him, bare skin touched bare skin as he bent down and licked the remaining frosting from the corner of her mouth before placing a soft kiss there. He sucked her lips into his own, tasting himself on her as his tongue licked her lower lip. “You taste so good” he said as tore his mouth from hers though making sure to keep ahold of her.

Luna smiled brightly at him as she picked up the cake and moved towards the door. They reached the hall again and soon found the stairs to the bedrooms. The first was a small room and dressed as a study, it held more bookshelves and even the odd bottles of firewhiskey and scotch sat on the table along with copious amounts of parchment and quills. “Well, Hermione will love this room,” Theo said as they closed the door behind them. They found a bathroom next and then a small bedroom housing twin beds. A second bedroom matching the first almost perfectly was next, a third guest room with a king size bed in the centre and small ensuite to the side was next and a fourth slightly larger though dressed the same was the last room the found until they came to the master. It felt all kinds of wrong to enter what was obviously the master bedroom and therefore his own sister’s bedroom, the only saving grace Theo felt at the time was knowing she had never been there before and as far as bedrooms went this one was unchristened.

The pair danced from room to room, opening doors and closing them just as quickly, barely staying long enough to note their surroundings until they reached the second largest room- again - where it seemed the king sized bed was calling their names. They laughed with glee as they made their way to the soft mattress and rolled in the silk covers, bumping into one another too many times but not caring. The silk felt like ocean waves washing over their bare skin and they couldn't contain their enjoyment as it tickled them in ridiculous places, making them giggle so much their sides were hurting. 

At one point Luna even fell out of the bed and before long they were proclaiming this room as their own as they wriggled and writhed in the sheets and tried not to fall out of their own personal ocean.

“You know, they say christening someone else's house under the right moon when it's a thunderstorm forces Artemis’ powers on the couple's home and life.” Luna said breathlessly.  
“Artemis? The goddess of nature?” Theo asked as he stopped moving to stare at his girlfriend.

“And birth” She reminded him.

“Well,” he said moving closer, “how can I say no to that?” He asked as he reached around her head to the bedside table and dipped his finger in the frosting before smearing it down her neck. He smirked at the witch, his witch, as she lay there with yellow buttercream down her throat before he moved closer, intent on licking it off.

Unfortunately for Theo Luna was too fast and had managed to get him back, leaving a trail of buttercream down his cheek before he even moved. “I'll get you for that.” He vowed and she laughed a hearty laugh as she tried to wriggle free from his hold but he was too strong and before she knew it his tongue was licking along the column of her neck and she was gripping his hips to keep herself steady as his hot breath tickled in the wake of his tongue.  
With the silk covers brushing against their skin, the tidal waves getting stronger with each brush against the smooth fabric and their naked bodies pressed against one another they found themselves lost in their own world as Luna took her time to lick the buttercream from Theo's hard chest, using her tongue and teeth to drive him wild.

Soon it became a game, Theo would smear the buttercream across parts of Luna's body he intended to kiss and she would do it back before they kissed, licked, sucked, nibbled and bit their way around one another's bodies. 

Theo started at Luna's shoulder and slowly worked his way down, eager to reach every part of her body he could, wanting to worship her as she so deserved. He smeared cake across her nipples before bringing them into his mouth and using his tongue to stimulate her. He would switch between breasts, always paying attention to the other with his thumb and forefinger. Her nubs hardened under his ministrations and her moans for more only drove him wilder and he continued to play her like a fiddle before bringing her to orgasm and watching her euphoria as though his eyes had only just opened to the world.

The games continues for some time, they rolled through the sheets and eventually what was left of the cake as they continued to smear it over one another before it got trapped between their bodies and the bed. They didn't care, they carried on tickling one another, using their mouths and hands to drive one another wild falling out of bed, bumping into the headboard and knocking heads against each other in a tangled mess of limbs as they lost themselves in their love for each other.

Soft giggles escaped as they landed on the floor with a bump and cake crumbs stuck in places even Merlin didn't want to know about but neither of them cared about any of it, all they cared about was each other and how good everything felt.  
They didn't even manage to get back on the bed before Theo was entering her slowly yet deliberately and while still lost in their own world he somehow managed to pull himself out of his thoughts enough to put one of the fallen pillows under Luna's head before carrying on.  
The second his tip was inside her he felt the fire like he had never felt before, it grew stronger, more intense than be had ever felt and as he edged further in he wished for it to consume him. 

He pushed inside her and she arched her back, her breasts rising as he reached down to pay them the attention they were demanding but it wasn't enough, he needed more. He needed her and every bit of her and he needed it now.  
The fire grew faster and stronger with each thrust and soon Luna was giving as good as she got, her moans driving him wild as he brought them closer to the flames, closer to their fulfilment.

“Do you feel that?” He asked through deep breaths as they lay on the carpeted floor.  
Luna's legs were wrapped around his waist now, a better position for him to reach her deeper. Her arms were across his neck as her fingers gripped and pulled at his hair. “It burns, it's beautiful,” she answered through quick pants.

“More,” she pleaded as she tugged on his hair and before he could think he was already responding. 

Theo kissed every inch of skin his mouth could reach. He laved and nibbled and sucked and kissed his way across her chest, face, neck as he kept himself propped on one arm, using the other to hold her waist in position and taking the opportunity to grip her backside.  
The fire raged harder and they knew they were closer now than ever so they thrust into one another faster, harder, deeper as they chased the flames, eager to feel more.  
When they were right on the brink Theo suddenly ceased all movement and smiled down at his witch as she pouted prettily at him. Her chest was red and blotchy from the exertion, her face flushed and hair wild with pieces of cake embedded in the the tresses but she had never looked more beautiful to him than in the second. “I love you,” he said to her, his eyes never leaving hers as she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

“I love you too, Theodore,” she replied, her hand moving to cup his cheek as he instinctively sought out her touch and leaned into her. She watched him wipe away a stray tear from his eyes before he leaned down, foreheads together and started to push into her again.  
This time it was slow, it was deliberate and beautiful as together they chased their completion.

Luna grasped Theo's hand in hers, entwining their fingers and holding him tighter as his thrust got deeper. They were closer now, every part of their bodies touched as they edged their way towards the burning flames. She moaned and he groaned. She gasped and he shouted.

They came together, holding one another tightly so as not to lose themselves in the fire as euphoria washed over them again and again.


End file.
